The demon bird cross demension
by Themidnightvampress
Summary: Ao drages Shino to another dimension...Shino runs away and meets some very...interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

The demon bird cross dimension.

The little village had been abandoned a long time ago. So why were there seven shadow running along the roof tops? The shadows had 3 humans, 2 monsters and 1 dog. The one up front was a human as well but he had something on his back. As the shadows neared the end of the roof the first shadow turned to them and said

"No matter what I will not give Shino up to any off you." and he jumped off the roof and just as he jumped a blue portal opened up and him and Shino where gone.

"AO!" yell the rest off the shadows

*With Shino and Ao*

Ao sat Shino on the grass as they landed. He had not expected this to happen. Ao looked at Shino as he slept and he could see tears forming on the little ones eyes. Ao hugged the sleeping boy

"Don't worry Shino no one is ever going to hurt you I promise." Ao got up and looked around a bit. By the time he got back Shino was gone.

*Now with Shino!*

When Shino got up he remembered Ao kidnapping him and what not. Shino stood up and took off with out looking back. Shino was busy trying to find a place to hind when he ran off the cliff and into the water. As the current came it kept pulling him under. Little known to him a jeep pulled up and saw him get pulled under.

*Ha ha guess who the jeep belongs to!*

"YOU CHEATER!" yelled an annoying brown haired boy named Goku

"Goku! Shut up!" said a blonde named Sanzo. There were two other boys in the jeep. One with red hair named Goijo and a black haired man name Hakkai. Hakkai had his eyes on the road when he saw a kid fall off the cliff and into the river that had a bad current. He stopped the car so fast Sanzo almost went flying

"The hell Hakkai! Are you trying to kill me?" Sanzo asked as Hakkai got out of the car

"A kid fell into the river! We have to get her out" Hakkai said as they all got to the river and got the purple haired girl out of the water. Sanzo gave her mouth to mouth as she came back to the living. The girl had a bright green eye color

"Guess who decided to join the living again." said Goku as he let a breath out he did not even know he was holding. Goijo had a blush on his face as he saw the young girl. Hakkai noticed this and hit him on the heard

"She is a child Goijo! A child!" Hakkai yelled. The kid looked at them

"Did you just call me a girl?" asked the young kid

"Yes." answered Hakkai

"I am a boy." he said in a monotone

"Sorry." was all Hakkai had to say.

"No worries...I have to leave now and thank you...uh..what are your names?" asked the boy

"My name is Sanzo and these are Hakkai, Goijo and Goku...can I ask who are you?" Sanzo asked

"Shino. Shino Inuzuka." said Shino

"Well kid do you want to came with us to the next town and maybe see if we can find some one who knows you?" said Goijo

"Sure...thanks Goijo!" Shino yelled as he jumped in the jeep.

*The next town*

When they got to the town Goku jumped out of the jeep and ran into a near by restaurant.

"Goku!" yelled Sanzo as he ran after the kid. Shino just looked at Hakkai and Goijo

"Are they always like this?" he asked

"Not at all. It is usually Goku and Goijo." Hakkai said.

When they walked in the restaurant Shino felt all eyes on him. As he looked around he kept hearing the men snickering at him. East to say Shino was getting mad

"SHINO!" Goku yelled when Shino looked at him he was waving at him to sit next to him. When he sat down the waitress come up and asked what they want and they gave her their orders she left

"So Shino where are you headed?" asked Hakkai

"Don't know. I don't even know where I'm at." Shino answered. All of them felt sad when they saw the look on his face

"Well we will help you find your home." Goku said


	2. Chapter 2

When everyone left the restraunt Shino and Goku where a head talking and walking back to the jeep

"HEY! Goku, Shino wait up for us!" yelled Goijo. Shino and Goku turned around and smiled than took off into the woods

"GOKU!SHINO!" yelled Hakkai

"Leave them be...they are just kids." said Sanzo as he walked to the jeep

*With Goku and Shino*

"Haha maybe we should go back to the others" said Goku

"Maybe...DEER!" yelled Shino as he ran to the heared of deer. Goku fallowed

"Shino?" asked a new voice. Shino heared this and turned slowly around to see a girl with short red hei with some covering her eyee with a red belly shirt and a red pair of really shoert shors she also had a pair of black boney wings (Like the wings from 07 ghost) and knee high red boots

"SAGE!" yelled Shino as he ran to her and tackled her

"AH Shino-sama what are you doing here?" asked Sage

"Well it is a reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy long story." Shino said "Are these your deer?" asked Shino

"Yep." Sage said "And who are you?"

"My name is Goku."

"Are you friends with Shino?" she askeed again

" ?"

"Yes." Sage looked back at Shino 'He is not suposed to be here..so why is he here...AO!'

"Do you boys mind if I came with you?" she asked

"Nope..come on!" Goku said as he lead the girl back to the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got out of the woods they met up with Hakkai, Goiju and Sanzo. Goiju was staring at Sage

"Hello missy. What is your name

"Sage... Sage Inukawa." Sage answered. Goku had already jumped on Sanzo

"Sanzo can Sage came with us! She wants to help Shino find his home!" Goku asked

"Sure why not." Sanzo said as he pushed Goku off and stood up

"So Sage what are you doing here with Shino?" Goijo asked as she sat Shino in the jeep and hopped into the back of it

"Trying to get him back home to his brother and friends...any questions?" She said ass she looked at Goijo

"Nope." he said and sat with Sage and Shino. When they all got into the jeep Goku just stared at Sage

"Were those deer really yours?" he asked

"Yep..but don't mess with them...they eat people." she said in a monotone

"WHAT?!" yelled Goku. As they were driving they did not notice a blue and gold eye watching them very carefully

"So Sage is here as well...I might need some help to get my Shino back." said Ao as he wayched them drive away.

"Hey Hakkai can we stop...I'm hungary!" whined Shino as he woke up

"You just woke up Shi-chan." Sag said with an evil smile

"Sage!" Shino yelled as everyone insept for Sanzo laughed at Shino's nickname

"What only Kaname can call you that?" Sage asked with once again an evil ass smile

"WHAT!" Shino yelled as his face was red with imbaresment

"Hahah..you need to take a chill pill dude." Sage said

"Fine we will stop." Hakkai said as he was laughing as well. Needless to say both of these new camers were pretty funny. Once the stoped again they walked into a restraunt again and sat down. While they did they heard someone scream and they looked up and saw some men hitting on some girls. Sage and Shino stood up and the others did to  
"Don't worry guys we got this right Shino." Sage said

"Yeah." Shino answered Sage pulled a gun out from nowhere and shot it at one of the men but it missed him and hit the wall beside his head

"Next time playboy I wont miss." Sage said as she and Shino walked towards them

"Oh yeah." the man said

"What can a pretty little thing like you can do that will hurt us?" the man asked as he grabbed Sage's face

"This." she said as she kicked the man in the gut and Shino jumped up and did a flip in mid air and landed on the other mans shoulders and knocked them both out. Evetyone in the restraunt looked at them with aw writen on their faces

"Thank you." said one of the girls

"No problem we deal with guys like this all the time." Shino said as he and Sage walked back to the table

"Wow guys...just wow." Goku said

"Where did you guys learn that from?" Hakkai asked

"Well I was taut and Shino hear just..I don't know..didn't it came when Marusame came?" Sage said

"Yeah it did.


End file.
